


昵称 Nickname

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Football RPF, Soccer RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Bundesliga, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个该死的昵称是那个没正形的队长今天突发奇想给他起的，在嘴边挂了一整天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	昵称 Nickname

“Muelli！” 训练课结束正往更衣室走的Thomas Mueller听到身后有人喊他。  
这个该死的昵称是那个没正形的队长今天突发奇想给他起的，在嘴边挂了一整天。但这明显不是Mark Van Bommel的声音。  
“你小子抽什么风啊？”他回过头。Toni Kroos的金发在阳光下有些刺眼。他习惯性地伸出手去拍那颗脑袋，却被少年躲开了。  
“怎么？队长大人可以叫，我就不能叫了？”少年说着从他身边走过去，眼睛却并不看他，而是盯着走在前面的Van Bommel。  
Thomas觉得莫名其妙。这小子是怎么了？  
一条胳膊从后面搭上他的肩膀。“嫉妒了呗。Mark只在叫你的时候用昵称…”他偏过头，对上Holger Badstuber 促狭的表情。

Thomas皱皱眉头，他快走两步追上前面的人。  
“嘿，Toni，你喜欢的话可以让Mark也给你起一个该死…啊，不对…有趣的昵称啊。你要是不好意思，我去替你跟他说…” 说着他敏捷地摆脱金发少年想拽住他的企图。往前跑去的一瞬间似乎瞥见后者气恼的样子，让他觉得很好玩。  
他把刚才的事一五一十地告诉了Mark，拜仁队长哈哈大笑。  
Thomas和Holger嘻嘻哈哈地离开训练场之后，Mark向还在原地站着的Toni走过去。“怎么，他还不知道？”  
金发的少年抬头望着天。“只要某位大嘴巴的队长没告诉他，我想他永远都不会知道。”  
中年男人耸耸肩：“是谁拿着日记来找我诉苦，还让我保守秘密的？”  
“那拿我给他起的名字叫他，您就是这么保守秘密的？！”

-完-


End file.
